jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mission von Vasseks drittem Mond
Die Mission auf dem dritten Mond von Vassek war ein Versuch des Jedi-Meisters Kit Fisto, seines ehemaligen Schülers Nahdar Vebb und einiger Klonkrieger, den Vizekönig der Handelsföderation, Nute Gunray, nach seiner Flucht aus ihrem Gewahrsam erneut gefangen zu nehmen. Sie verfolgten seine Spur bis in eine Festung im Vassek-System, doch war der Vizekönig bereits entkommen. Stattdessen entdeckten sie, dass sie sich in dem Versteck des Droiden-Befehlshabers Grievous befanden, dessen Gefangennahme den Krieg zugunsten der Galaktischen Republik wenden könnte. Allerdings entzog sich Grievous ihrem Zugriff und löste mehrere Fallen aus, denen die Klonkrieger zum Opfer fielen. Als auch Nahdar Vebb von Grievous besiegt wurde, entkam Kit Fisto nach einem Aufeinandertreffen mit dem Cyborg aus dem Versteck. Vorgeschichte [[Datei:Argyus-Gunray-Geisel.jpg|links|miniatur|Faro Arguys befreit Nute Gunray aus dem Zellenblock der Tranquility; auch Kommandant Gree ist dagegen machtlos.]] Nach seiner Gefangennahme auf dem Planeten Rodia sollte der der Vizekönig Nute Gunray nach Coruscant gebracht werden, um sich für seine Verbrechen zu verantworten. Obwohl seine Überführung von den Jedi Luminara Unduli und Ahsoka Tano überwacht wurde, gelang es ihm durch das Eintreffen der Attentäterin Asajj Ventress und den Verrat des Senatskommandos Faro Argyus, mit einer republikanischen Fregatte zu fliehen. Allerdings verfolgten die Jedi die Spur des Schiffes durch einen Peilsender bis ins Vassek-System weit im Äußeren Rand, woraufhin sie den Jedi-Rat benachrichtigten. Der entsandte wiederum den Jedi-Meister Kit Fisto , der sich mit seiner Flotte in der Nähe aufhielt, das Signal verfolgte. Auch der Jedi-Ritter Nahdar Vebb, der einst Fistos Padawan gewesen war, begab sich zusammen mit der Einheit von Kommandant Fil dorthin. Er hoffte, den Vizekönig für die Verwüstung seiner Heimatwelt Dac zur Rechenschaft ziehen zu können.The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer Nach dem Verlust der Malevolence und anderen Niederlagen gegen die Republik''Forces of Darkness'' waren die Separatisten in einen Stillstand geraten, dessen Ursache die Anführer der Allianz, Darth Sidious und Dooku, bei ihrem Droiden-General Grievous sahen. Der Cyborg hingegen war der Meinung, dass er nur mit Kampfdroiden den Krieg nicht gewinnen konnte. Daher lockten sie Grievous in eine Falle: Dooku ließ die Wächter seiner Festung ausschalten und veranlasste Nute Gunray dazu, den Peilsender seines Schiffes in die Festung zu bringen. Grievous sollte sich im Kampf gegen die Jedi als würdig erweisen, weiterhin die Droidenarmee anzuführen. Der Triumph über den Klonen und dem jungen Jedi waren seiner Meinung nach vorhersehbar, mit dem Tod eines Ratsmitgliedes durch Grievous' Hand sollte er seine Fähigkeiten jedoch unter Beweis stellen. Verlauf Ergreifung des Generals rechts|miniatur|Die Jedi und die Klonsoldaten wollen in Grievous' Festung eindringen. Nach seiner Ankunft über dem dritten Mond von Vassek informierte Kit Fisto Luminara Unduli und Ahsoka Tano, dass er das Signal bis auf den Mond verfolgt hatte. Luminara teilte ihm mit, dass auch sein ehemaliger Schüler Nahdar Vebb die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte. Der Jedi-Meister begab sich daraufhin auf den Mond und traf dort auf seinen Schüler, den er zu den bestandenen Prüfungen beglückwünschte. Der plötzliche Kriegsausbruch und seine Pflichten an der Front hatten Fisto daran gehindert, die Ausbildung seiner Schülers persönlich fortzusetzen. Die Klonsoldaten hatten das Signal auf das südliche Ende einer Schlucht eingegrenzt, woraufhin Nahdar den anhaltenden Nebel verschwinden ließ und sich der Blick auf eine Festung klärte. Obwohl sie nicht wussten, wer in der Burg lebte , traten sie an das Eingangstor heran, das zu ihrem Erstaunen nicht bewacht wurde. Während die Soldaten das verschlossene Tor mit einem Thermaldetonator öffnen wollten, schaltete Nahdar sein Lichtschwert ein, bis Kit Fisto sie unterbrach und den Eingang genauer untersuchte. Der Jedi-Meister, der nicht entdeckt werden wollte, bemerkte, dass eine Platte nicht von Moos bedeckt war, und konnte damit das Tor öffnen. Obwohl sich die Gruppe unbeobachtet wähnte, wurden sie vom Verhördroiden EV-A4-D durch die Überwachungsanlagen beobachtet. Die Gruppe betrat einen unbeleuchteten Gang in dem Tunnellabyrinth der Festung, als sie von einem Schrei erschüttert wurden. Allerdings zeigten ihre Scanner nichts an, sodass sie sich zu einem hell erleuchteten Raum am Ende des Korridors begaben. In dem Raum vernahmen sie Gunrays Stimme, der einige Kampfdroiden zur Wachsamkeit aufforderte. Die beiden Jedi betraten den Saal , während die Soldaten hinter den Säulen verharrten und darauf warteten, in die Situation einzugreifen. Obwohl die Jedi das Gefecht schnell beendeten, wies Kit Fisto seinen ehemaligen Schüler zurecht, der die Macht leichtfertig eingesetzt hatte. Als Nahdar Vebb den Stuhl des Vizekönigs zu ihnen drehte, stellten die beiden fest, dass Gunray bereits geflohen war und nur ein Hologramm hinterlassen hatte, in dem er die Jedi verhöhnte. Die Übertragung wurde jedoch durch Dooku ersetzt, der ihnen eine andere Beute vorschlug und ihnen den Weg in einen anderen Gang wies. Unsicher über ihr weiteres Vorgehen, da sie eine Falle dahinter vermuteten, betraten sie den Korridor und entdeckten schließlich, dass sie sich im Versteck von General Grievous befanden. Bei der weiteren Erforschung des Ganges entdeckten sie auch die Trophäen der Jedi, die Grievous ermordet hatte. Obwohl sie über die Entdeckung erstaunt waren und sich von Dooku hintergangen fühlten The Official Episode Guide – Season 1, wussten sie, dass sie vorsichtig sein mussten, falls sie überleben wollten. Nahdar Vebb hatte bereits im Jedi-Tempel von Grievous und seinen Taten gehört, hatte jedoch nicht geglaubt, dass ein Cyborg einen Jedi besiegen konnte, der mit der Macht verbündet war. Während die Jedi noch darüber nachdachten, für wen die Falle gedacht war, informierten sie die Klonsoldaten Bel und Niner, die am Schiff geblieben waren, dass ein Schiff auf die Festung zuflog – die Beschreibung passte auf Grievous' Jäger. Nahdar sah in der Gefangennahme des Droidenbefehlshabers eine Möglichkeit, den Krieg zugunsten der Galaktischen Republik zu wenden und Frieden wiederherzustellen. Jäger und Gejagte miniatur|links|Grievous muss sich gegen Nahdar Vebb und Kit Fisto behaupten. Als Grievous seinen Korridor betrat, sprang Kit Fisto vor den Cyborg, während Nahdar den Weg in einen Seiteneingang versperrte. Der Jedi-Meister forderte ihn auf, sich zu ergeben, doch stattdessen aktivierte der Cyborg seine Lichtschwerter und wollte die Jedi angreifen , da er sich nicht ohne Kampf ergeben wollte. Allerdings hatten sie ein für Grievous ungünstiges Kampffeld ausgewählt, da er sich in dem engen Gang nicht richtig bewegen und seine Angriffe nicht vollständig ausführen konnte. Während die Jedi seine Angriffe parierten und versuchten, ihre Lichtschwerter mit den Waffen ihres Gegners zu verkanten und damit einen Kampf zu verhindern The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie, schossen die Klonsoldaten Harpunen auf die Gelenke des Cyborgs ab und zogen sie auseinander, sodass Fisto seine Überraschung ausnutzte und seine Beine abtrennte. Grievous sprang daraufhin an die Decke, um mit seinen Armen entlang der Energieleitungen zu fliehen. Als er den Widerstand der Soldaten nicht überwinden konnte, sprang er zurück auf den Boden und stellte sich erneut den Angriffen Nahdar Vebbs. Gleichzeitig konnte Grievous die Anstrengungen der Klone überwinden und einen der Soldaten zu sich ziehen, mit dem er zunächst Fisto abwehrte und danach Nahdar zu Fall brachte. Die Gruppe stellte ihn erneut, doch floh Grievous, sodass sich die Gruppe aufteilte. Allerdings tötete der Cyborg zwei Soldaten und floh in die Kommandozentrale, bevor die Jedi eintrafen. Zwar wussten sie, dass sie ihm nahe sein mussten, und trafen sogar vor dem Eingang zum Kontrollraum aufeinander, doch war Grievous bereits in Sicherheit. In der Kommandozentrale rief Grievous nach seinem Doktordroiden, A4-D, der die Operation zur Ersetzung der zerstörten Teile vorbereitete. Danach schaltete er seine Leibwächter wieder an und trat zur Überwachungskonsole, wo er die Jedi mit den verbleibenden Soldaten beobachtete. Als sie sich zurückziehen wollten, verschloss Grievous die Eingänge und ließ ihnen damit keine andere Wahl als zu kämpfen. Fil befahl den beiden Soldaten, die außerhalb der Festung geblieben waren, die Flotte bei Bestine um Verstärkung zu bitten. Allerdings zerstörten die MagnaWächter das Schiff, bevor sie die Nachricht übermitteln konnten. Gleichzeitig versuchten die Wächter, den Sternjäger von Kit Fisto zu zerstören. Dessen Droide, R6-H5, hatte jedoch erkannt, dass er es mit den Kampfdroiden nicht aufnehmen konnte, und wollte sie zu seinem Jäger locken. Er vermutete, dass auch Kit Fisto in der Festung verschollen war , und floh daraufhin, wobei er einen der Wächter zerstörte. Danach drehte er seine Runden um das Versteck und hoffte, den Jedi-Meister retten zu können. In der Festung teilte Grievous den Jedi über ein Hologramm mit, dass die Jedi nun die „Annehmlichkeiten“ seiner Festung kennenlernen sollten, woraufhin er den Boden unter den Jedi öffnete. Während ein Soldat in einen flüssigen Brennofen fiel , konnten sich die beiden Jedi mit ihrem machtverstärkten Reflexen an den Rand der Grube retten und Fil an seinem Seilwerfer hinaufziehen. In Erwartung eines weiteren Angriffs warteten sie ab, bis Fil Grievous' Roggwart Gor entdeckte , der ihm als Haustier und durch technische Verbesserungen wie eine Rüstung und mechanische Arme auch als Wächter diente. Während Grievous einer Operation unterzogen und mit neuen Beinen ausgerüstet wurde , ging Grievous' tödlichste Falle''The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars'' auf die Gruppe los und setzte sich ihren Angriffen zur Wehr, die ihn von drei Seiten angriffen. Fil gab einige Schüsse auf den Roggwart ab, als Nahdar ihn mit einem Schlag in sein Genick töten wollte. Allerdings schüttelte es den Mon Calamari ab und griff sich stattdessen den Klonsoldaten. Fil hatte zwar von den vielen Fallen gewusst, doch nicht einmal der erfahrene Soldat war auf den Roggwart vorbereitet. Der Soldat wurde durch die Angriffe des Tieres getötet, bevor Nahdar den Schwanz des Tieres abschneiden und Fisto das verletzte Tier töten konnte. Nahdar untersuchte den gefallenen Soldaten und schwor im Zorn, dass Grievous für den Tod bezahlen und keine Lichtschwerter mehr in seine Sammlung aufnehmen sollte. Fisto verstand seinen Schmerz, wollte an den Idealen der Jedi jedoch festhalten. Schließlich flohen die Jedi aus dem Saal, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Gegen die Jedi rechts|miniatur|Grievous und Kit Fisto duellieren sich auf der Landeplattform. Nachdem Grievous die Leiche seines Haustieres entdeckt hatte, erklärte ihm Dooku, dass er seinen Glauben, der Rolle als Befehlshaber der Droiden gerecht zu werden, bestärken sollte, indem er die Jedi besiegte. Obwohl der Cyborg erkannte, dass das Eindringen der Jedi eine Prüfung für ihn darstellte, war er bereit, sich vor Dooku zu beweisen . Trotz seiner Verfassung sammelte er seine Wächter um sich und machte sich mit ihnen auf die Suche nach den Jedi. Allerdings hatten sich Nahdar Vebb und Kit Fisto am Eingang zur Kommandozentrale versteckt und beobachteten, wie Grievous den Eingang verschloss. Als sie die Tür durchqueren wollten, warnte A4-D seinen Meister vor den Eindringlingen , der sein Besten tun wollte, um die Jedi aufzuhalten.The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia Er ließ den Eingang wieder schließen und trennte die beiden Jedi damit , wodurch er auch Grievous' Chancen steigerte. Zunächst griffen ihn Grievous' MagnaWächter an , die er aber mit starken Lichtschwerthieben und dem Einsatz der Macht schnell zerstören konnte. Gleichzeitig begab sich Kit Fisto zur Kommandozentrale, wo er A-4D zerstörte – durch den Kampf hatte er den anderen Jedi vergessen – und beobachtete den Kampf zwischen Grievous und Nahdar. Als sich der Jedi-Ritter voller Vorfreude Grievous zuwandte, tauschten die beiden Widersacher gegenseitig Lichtschwerthiebe aus, bis sich ihre Klingen verkanteten. Nahdar, allein und ohne Unterstützung durch seinen Meister gegen Grievous, der im Duell die Oberhand gewann, bemerkte nicht , wie Grievous mit einem seiner zusätzlichen Arme einen Blaster zog und Nahdar damit tötete. Kit Fisto, der den Tod seines ehemaligen Schülers über die Überwachungskamera mit angesehen hatte, trauerte zwar um den Jedi, nahm seinen Tod aber als Wille der Macht hin. Grievous hingegen nahm das Lichtschwert des gefallenen Ritters an sich und bereitete sich auf sein Duell mit Kit Fisto vor. Nachdem Nahdar durch seine Machtgelüste den Tod gefunden hatte, musste sich Fisto dem Cyborg allein stellen. Allerdings nahm R6-H5 Kontakt mit dem Jedi-Meister auf, sodass er sich zur südlichen Landeplattform begeben und aus der Festung fliehen wollte , da seine Kameraden nun tot waren. Damit Grievous ihn nicht verfolgen konnte , löste er alle Fallen aus und zerstörte die Kontrolltafel. Bei seiner Ankunft wurde er bereits von Grievous erwartet , der den Jedi-Meister angriff. Allerdings versteckte sich der Nautolaner im dichten Nebel, um den Cyborg daraufhin von hinten anzugreifen. Er entging der List jedoch , bis Fisto ihm Nahdars Lichtschwert aus der Hand schlagen konnte , um seine Möglichkeiten zu verbessern. Als Kit Fisto seinen Gegner immer weiter zurückdrängte , rief der Cyborg seine MagnaWächter zu sich, die Fisto umstellten. Daraufhin war es Fisto, der von den Droiden zurückgedrängt wurde und sich schließlich ergab. Es gelang ihm jedoch, den Wächtern zu entgehen und auf seinen Sternjäger zu springen, den R6-H5 zur Plattform gesteuert hatte. Folgen Zurück in seiner Festung berichtete Grievous seinem Meister Dooku, dass er die Jedi besiegt hatte. Zwar war jener erstaunt, dass der Cyborg ein Mitglied des Jedi-Rates getötet hatte, doch als er erfuhr, dass Fisto geflohen war, sah er noch Möglichkeiten zur Verbesserung. Grievous wusste jedoch ebenfalls, dass er versagt hatte, da er den Jedi-Meister nicht hatte schlagen können. Kit Fisto hingegen erinnerte sich auf seinem Rückweg an Coruscant noch an die Worte seines Schülers, Grievous müsse für seine Taten bezahlen. Er begab sich direkt zu Yoda und Mace WinduGrievous Attacks!, um über die Mission Bericht zu erstatten. Als er über den Verlust seines Schülers berichtete, erklärte Yoda, dass die Erwiderung von Stärke mit Stärke nicht dem Weg der Jedi entsprach. Stattdessen bestand für die Jedi die Gefahr, ihre Ideale zu vergessen. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Mission in Grievous' Festung wurde an die Geschehen in älteren Serien angelehnt, in denen die Helden ein dunkles Haus betreten und dort auf einen Schurken mit Todesfallen und Monstern treffen, sodass sie in einen Todeskampf verwickelt werden. *Mit der Einführung von Kit Fisto in die Serie konnte man sogleich einen würdigen Gegner für Grievous finden. *Mehrere Quellen sprechen davon, dass sich Grievous' Versteck auf Vassek befindet. Im Episodenführer zu In den Fängen von Grievous wird jedoch der dritte Mond des Planeten als Handlungsort genannt. *In Grievous Attacks! ist Nahdar bewusst, dass Grievous seinen Blaster zieht, sieht jedoch keine Möglichkeit ihn abzuwehren, da er sein Lichtschwert Grievous' Klingen blockt. In mehreren anderen Quellen wurde jedoch bestätigt, dass Nahdar die Gefahr nicht kommen sieht und erst durch den Blasterschuss den Zug seinen Gegners erkennt, der allerdings seinen Tod zur Folge hat. Ein zweiter Fehler im Bezug auf seinen Tod wurde im Episodenführer zu In den Fängen von Grievous gemacht. Dort wird gesagt, dass Grievous zwei Schüsse auf Nahdar abfeuerte, in der Episode selbst sind es jedoch drei Treffer, die den Jedi-Ritter töten. *In der Nintendo-DS-Version des Videospiels The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes begibt sich Kit Fisto in Begleitung von Captain Rex und zweier anderer Soldaten, die außerhalb der Festung bleiben, zu Vasseks drittem Mond, wo er nur mit dem Captain die Festung betritt und nach mehreren Kämpfen gegen B1-Kampfdroiden und B2-Superkampfdroiden auf General Grievous trifft. Als der Cyborg weiter in die Festung flieht, wird das Schiff der Soldaten durch ''Vulture''-Droiden zerstört, während sich der Jedi und der Klonkrieger trennen müssen. Daraufhin trifft der Jedi-Meister erneut auf Grievous, muss sich aber schließlich zurückziehen und flieht, doch auch Grievous verlässt die Basis. Als er sich später auf der Suche nach einem geheimen Code der Separatisten ist, erinnert sich der Jedi-Meister daran, dass er eine Energiequelle in der Festung bemerkt hat. Daher werden Luminara Unduli und Kommandant Gree noch einmal dorthin entsandt. *Die Ereignisse der Mission werden im unkanonischen Comic A Grievous situation auf der Webseite von StarWarsLEGO parodiert. Dort wird Grievous über einem Wüstenplaneten von Plo Koon abgeschossen, woraufhin sich Nahdar mit einigen Soldaten auf die Suche nach ihm begibt. Die Soldaten vergnügen sich auf dem Planeten und halten entgegen der Anweisungen des Jedi-Ritters nicht nach ihm Ausschau, bis sie ihn hinter einem Berg entdecken können. Nahdar konfrontiert Grievous, der gerade von EV-A-4D repariert wird, und wird von ihm gegen den Rumpf seines Schiffes getrieben, als ihn Nahdar zur Aufgabe zwingen will. Mit der Ankunft von Plo Koon werden die Soldaten jedoch abgelenkt, sodass der Cyborg mithilfe eines aus drei Tri-Jägern zusammengebauten Fahrzeug fliehen kann. *Im Minispiel Der Pfad des Jedi auf der Webseite von Cartoon Network muss der Spieler zwischen Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker und Yoda wählen, um die Mission zu erfüllen. Der Spieler wird informiert, dass Kit Fisto das Versteck von Grievous gefunden hat, doch kann die Festung nicht bombardiert werden, solange der Schild noch aktiv ist. Daraufhin muss der Spieler in drei Leveln die Verteidigung ausschalten, sodass sich die Klonkrieger in Stellung bringen können. Allerdings fallen die Geschütze aus, woraufhin Fisto um Unterstützung bittet. Der Jedi, der zuvor den Auftrag erhalten hat, Yoda davon zu informieren, muss sich nun zwischen den beiden Missionen entscheiden. Nachdem er den Auftrag abgeschlossen hat, erfüllt er die andere Aufgabe, die er zuvor abgelehnt hat, sodass die Festung eingenommen werden kann. Quellen * * *''Grievous Attacks!'' *''Forces of Darkness'' *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer'' *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''The Official Episode Guide – Season 1'' *''The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars'' * * Nachweise Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege en:Mission to Vassek's third moon es:Misión a la tercera luna de Vassek nl:Mission on Vassek Kategorie:Legends